As mentioned in the foregoing "TECHNICAL FIELD" recitation, the underlying desires of many automobile owners has been set forth and, additionally, it has broadly been pointed out that numerous problems exist, and this has substantially reduced attempts for the enhanced illumination of the wheels, even though such wheels, due to their inherent illumination characteristics and other fanciful and aesthetic designs, are in substantial use.
As is well known, the types of wheels contemplated by the invention are quite expensive and continuing efforts, accordingly, have been made to enhance the appearance and desired results obtainable due to the wheel appearances, and the highly reflective materials being used. While it has been mentioned that chrome constitutes one of currently used materials to obtain the illumination and/or reflective results, it is obvious that other materials currently known can be used, including plastic materials incorporating reflective particles and/or coatings.
One of the main difficulties heretofore encountered in attempts to obtain the enhanced effect results from difficulties of illumination of the wheels. Attempts have heretofore been made to incorporate illuminating means in the wheel structures or mounting means therefor. Such attempts have not been satisfactory due to effects resulting from rotation of the wheels along poor roads, and another difficulty arises in the lack of available space for affixation of such means.
Other attempts to obtain the desired result have utilized light sources or light implementing means mounted on vehicles, per se, and utilization of some types of mechanical or other means to transmit light from the fixed source on the vehicle to the wheels. Sliding contacts, for example, have been attempted but the overall and/or lasting results have been highly questionable.
Principally, the present invention is directed accordingly to very substantial improvements in apparatus and structure for light illumination and reflections from automotive vehicle wheels which incorporate thereon, or as a part thereof, high light reflecting surfaces and/or reflective means attached to the wheel. The system taught by the present invention overcomes difficulties heretofore encountered due to space limitations, mechanical vibrations of the wheels and/or transmission between fixed light sources on the vehicle and revolving wheel structures. The present invention is highly effective and overcomes many of the known existing drawbacks.
The present invention will be explained hereinafter as applied to an automotive vehicle, i.e. an automobile, having usual rotatable support wheels thereof with custom wheels of decorative appearance and preferably with high light reflective surfaces or means thereon, such as chrome plated wheels. Many known types of such wheels are currently in use and the present invention is applicable to different types. It also will be readily apparent that the principles and operational features and characteristics of the invention are more broadly applicable than in this particular application.
Accordingly, while the present invention is specifically described in a single preferred form and application, the invention, obviously, is not limited to the shown and described structures. Variations in use, and specifics of constructional details and materials, will be obvious and within the scope of the invention.
It is here pointed out that the essence of the invention resides in the use of fiber optics techniques for light transmission purposes. A source of light can be fixed to an object such as an automotive or automobile vehicle, and operatively transmitted to a rotating wheel in a highly effective manner. Fiber optics are, in themselves, well known, and it is obvious that constructional arrangements utilizing fiber optics permits of spacing of segments thereof while still obtaining effective transmission of light thereby. It is these features and other obtainable useful end results, which permit the present invention.